1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to footwear and, more particularly, to unique neoprene footwear products and their manufacture.
2. Background of the Invention
The manufacture of rubber footwear products for use by the general public and most typical outdoors person such as hunters and fisherman has made relatively small inroads in meeting modern day needs. When it is desired to create an insulated and waterproof footwear product, the mainstay typically entails a bulky and heavy rubber vulcanized fit for use only by the young and hardy. The endeavors to create a lightweight, waterproof and insulated footwear product generally has led to replacing the heavy rubber components and the less durable thermoplastic substitutes such as currently used in PVC jacketed footwear products. Also, footwear products typically adapted for use under wet, inclement conditions are notoriously known for their improper fitting and especially about the ankles and foot, consequently the limb tends to move independently and float within the footwear gear when used. A typical rubber boot is made of non-stretchable rubber and the ankle area of the boot has to be made wide enough to allow the users foot entry in the boot. As a result a rubber boot has to be manufactured so that it does not fit snugly around the ankle.
Several articles of manufacture have been invented to facilitate a light weight, breathable and durable footwear product, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,810 issued to Sacre, discloses an inner liner for a shoe that makes the shoe waterproof and at the same time allows the foot to breathe. To accomplish this purpose, the liner is constructed of a material that is impervious to water but is pervious to perspiration vapors. But this waterproof and breathable shoe liner does not possess the necessary contour fitting so as to move in a substantial harmony with the ankle, foot, and calf of the wearer. The problem with this design is that the liner is independent from the exterior substance of the rubber boot and is dependent upon the stretchability and fitability of the exterior component.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,954 issued to Chen, which discloses a boot which includes a shell having a foot portion and an upper. The shell is composed of a waterproof first part and at least one non-waterproof air-pervious second part. This patent for footwear generally addresses only one of the desired attributes, namely, having a boot that is waterproof and breathable but does not address the problem associated with float, improper fit and the foot protection.
Other types of shoes have been provided that are completely waterproof, such as rubber or plastic shoes, but here again the feet cannot breathe and such shoes are generally uncomfortable and unhealthy in their use. Also, this latter type of shoe is not fitted to the user's body.
Thus it is readily apparent that there is a long felt need for a durable lightweight, insulated and waterproof footwear product capable of mass production at a relatively inexpensive cost. A footwear product which would preserve the durability and protective structural integrity of current top quality rubber footwear products, while also providing the desired lightweightness, waterproof and insulated attributes would fulfill a long existing need. There also exists a need for a durable, lightweight and waterproof footwear product which possesses the necessary contour fitting so as to move in a substantial harmony with the ankle, foot, and calf of the wearer so as to thereby provide a more effortless, comfortable and safer footwear product. The present invention meets these long-felt needs. It is with an extension of the foregoing knowledge that the present invention is concerned.